Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse
The final war against Daorium and its wielders. Premise The last battle against the forces of Anathium, a battle that holds the fate of the omniverse at stake as giants of light, Titans of the Cosmos and Princes of Creation struggle against the incarnation(s) of cringe and degeneracy. On a less hyperbolic note, this story marks the last canonical and chronological conflict against Anathium in the Ultra Fan Multiverse. Continuity Placement As this series is meant to be a conclusion to the Daorium infection, logically it has to take place after every other Dao-related series. Characters Anti-Anathium *Main Characters **Ultraman Agito: A fusion of three powerful Ultras who have fought evil together many times. ***Ultraman Orion: ***Ultraman Sorta: ***Ultraman Gamma: **Ultraman Deitus (Pending) **Maxion **(Titan) **Malleus **Nephtys: An incarnation of the Necrobane. She currently possesses an Ultranoid form. **Incarnaion of Akreious: **Incarnation of Sol: **Pending *Titan Princes: *Ultras: From across the Multiverse. **Ultraman One *Parody Garrison (Pending) *Steelians: A of robotic beings who join to merge with large Super Robot bodies. *Atlanta Crew: A space faring crew of Super Robots. The version that fought the Dao Scourge. They have found themselves revived in the Ra Gaan, a ship of unprecedented technological might. *Cosmic Police: A police force of Titans. *Rift Café Patrons: A group of Titans and other cosmic creatures that frequent the Rift Café. *Pending Anathium *Lord Bá Đạo: The revived form of Anathemus' conciousness and the coalescence of all Anathium throughout the Omniverse. *The Horde of Madness: Recently revived from their utter defeat and destruction, their addition to the side of Anathium has launched their invasion into full swing. *The Scourge: An army of mechanical horrors, mechanoid zombies and corrupted cyborgs who seeks to spread the gospel of cringe. **Lord Shiny: A demigod like being who favors a mechanoid form in battle. He now serves as the 'Heart of the Scourge' and 'Avatar of Cringe'. **Otaku Marines: Humanoids who have been corrupted by the Scourge specifically they are mutated and encased in Scourge based power armor. *Trolls: A race of humanoids born of Daorium. They exist only to spread suffering to all others. They are strangely immune to the touch of the Scourge but have taken to using their ships and fighting beside them. *Shiny Lord: An Eldritch tied to Anathium. *Shiny: Another Anathium based eldritch who seeks his former companion Ahiny. *Dao: A madman of unknown origins who worships Anathium, who is the mastermind behind the attempt to corrupt the entire Multiverse. His connection with the Scourge has changed him, giving him enhanced armor. He has returned from 'bamming' himself from the universe. *Sockpuppets: Creations of Dao, they are poorly made robot Ultramen, but are now touched by the scourge. *Shining Redemption: Powerful assault robots. *Everything Dao related. *Pending Episodes and Arcs *Episode 1: Blood of the Anathema *Search for the Convoys: The Sub-Story that has the Mechanoids search for an object of importance at the behest of Sol. *Death vs Cringe: How Nepthys become embroiled in the Anathium War. *Pending. Staff *SolZen321: *UltraGrenburr12678: *Zombiejiger: *Zhu Huong Ng: *Pending Trivia *Pending Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.